marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Burnell
|gender = Male |DOD = 2017 |affiliation = Alexander Pierce High School |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Self Control'' *''What If...'' *''No Regrets'' |actor = Taj Speights |status = Deleted}} Burnell was a computer programmed character in the Framework. He was a student of Phil Coulson at the Alexander Pierce High School who opposed HYDRA's control over their society and, as a result, was taken to a Enlightenment Center. There he was rescued by Coulson and the Patriot, who sacrificed his own life to save Burnell and all of the other children from harm. Biography Hating HYDRA Phil Coulson's Student During one of Phil Coulson's lessons about HYDRA, Burnell point out that HYDRA had come from Nazis. Coulson hurry to deny and warned Burnell to never say that again. Coulson explained that HYDRA originated centuries ago, therefore they could not be Nazis, so it was just propaganda. Coulson then tired to comfort Burnell by telling him he did good for asking, so they could know what was true and what was innuendo. Suddenly an agent entered the class and ask Chris Adler to come with him for some tests. Later that day, Burnell saw a Jemma Simmons talking with Coulson. Burnell decided to spray HYDRA Lies ''on her car. Simmons came and stopped Burnell, and for the sake of his point he said he had not done it. Simmons said he held the can, so Burnell explained that HYDRA was lying just as he did. Simmons asked him if he thought she was HYDRA, and Burnell threatened that he would join the Resistance and come for all of them. Simmons got mad and said that he was not even real and it was just a virtual world, but then she apologized and told him the Coulson she knew used to fight HYDRA. Burnell felt sorry for what he did and let Simmons borrow his car. Before she left, Burnell asked her if HYDRA were Nazis and Simmons replied that every last on of them was and he should not let anyone forget that.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.16: What If...'' HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center For his opinions against HYDRA, Burnell was taken by them to the Isolation Building at HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center. There, he and some other children were forced to undergo the Faustus method. However, Phil Coulson and Resistance member Antoine Triplett freed Burnell and other children. As the building was collapsing due to a missile shot by HYDRA, Burnell hurried to get out. He encountered Melinda May on his way holding a rifle at him, so Burnell informed her that the others needed help, and he walked away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets Deletion Like everything else in the Framework, Burnell was deleted when Aida decided to wipe out the Framework and recreate its content in the real world. Relationships Allies *Alexander Pierce High School **Phil Coulson † - Teacher **Chris Adler † - Classmate *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jeffrey Mace/Patriot † **Antoine Triplett † **Grant Ward † **Jemma Simmons *Melinda May Enemies *HYDRA *Aida † - Killer References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Framework Characters Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Aida Category:Alexander Pierce High School Students